


isn't it obvious? I love you*

by WildArrow24



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV), Wolf Lake
Genre: 10 year old Cora Hale, 69 (Sex Position), Abuse of Authority, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bite marks, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys In Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Cell Phones, Character Death, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Dancing and Singing, Dating, Deep purple suck marks, Derek Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale's Wolf Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Feelings, Dreams and Nightmares, Dressing Room Sex, Drinking Games, Drinking Songs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hale Pack, Hand & Finger Kink, High School Student Derek, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Derek, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Memories, New Brother, Nightmares, Oblivious Derek, Omega Sophia, Oral Sex, Over protevtive derek Hale, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Physical Abuse, Protective Derek, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, School Dances, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sophia Donner Flips, Stiles and Sperncer are family, Suck Marks, Thumb-sucking, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, True Love, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Werewolf Derek, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, Wet Dream, Wet Stiles Stilinski, Wetting, another new family, bad nightmares, cute brother-sister moments, fighting to keep what's his, killing Derek Hale nightmares, protective Derek Hale of little brother Lucas Cates, whole new world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildArrow24/pseuds/WildArrow24
Summary: "Derek, please don't do this."Derek stood in the large window at the back of the loft, Arms folded into his chest." Why don't you tell me why you here?"" Because i was worried about you." Stiles took a step closer to the older male."Why? why are you so worried about me?"Stiles just hung his head for a minute, trying to hide the tears forming in his whiskey brown eyes."Stiles?""Because, Isn't obvious that i love you?"Derek was shocked he replayed those 3 little words in his head over and over again, but all he could do was think back to the one girl, the one girl who he ever really showed his emotions too and because of him she died."Complete silence, i get it." Was all Stiles could say and with a swift swipe across his face, he wiped away the falling tears; he turned and walked out the door leaving Derek lost and confused, and not ever knowing if there would ever be any hope for them being together. yes he loved Stiles, and the feelings were there; he was just to scared to show them anymore then he already had. but how could he ever find away to let Stiles in and break through the lock and chain around his heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this story, Derek Hale will be a senior in high school but is also an Alpha... so his Age will be 18.. While Stiles is a junior and is 17 in high school, and yes they will be dating..... and they will explicit scene so if you do not like Sterek then please don't read.... one the other hand if you Ship sterek then please read and leave your review at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Just to let people know, I DID NOT STEAL THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY; IT IS MINE i had to make a new account, please do not flag as a STOLEN my other name is AlphanIpala92 also i tried tagging everything i could, if i left something out feel free to let me know, thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it was brought to my attention that I have made some typo's, and i thank the person who brought pointed it out to me; here's the thing i need you guys to bear with me through this. I'm in the middle of switching accounts because my Alphanimpala92 account was hacked and i was locked out of it, so i'm trying to repost them all on this account; Also i have 2 very young babies who are very needy at the moment. Due to them being sick, i am so sorry for this, i just hope you all can understand, so if you see something that needs to be fixed let me know, or feel free to wanna beta it. leaving it up to you. thank you again

 

_Water dripped off Stiles' as he walked back into his room wearing nothing but a White threaded towel, standing at the foot of his king size bed he began drying his now clean, wet, body. When a slight knock upon the window startled him, turning around he seen no one other then the alpha himself. "Derek," Stiles hissed his voice filled with announces.  scoffing his feet across the floor he unlocked the window._

_"what are you doing here?" the young male questioned the wolf._

_"You gonna let me in or what?" Derek grumbled back._

_"I'm so going to regret this." Stiles hissed once again bitting his bottom lip._

_Letting the alpha in he turned away from him," What do you want Hale?"_

_"What's stuck up your ass? Why else would I be here? to see you lover boy." Derek evilly smirked back to him."_

_"Not tonight Derek, I'm really not in the mood." the younger male blew the alpha off._

_when seeing Stiles was naked he wanted nothing more then to help him out of that towel, at this point in time Derek wanted to lick and bite him, so badly wanting to leave hickey's and sucks marks all over his young perfect skin that covered his body._

 

 

_Grinning the wolf walked up behind his **lover boy** pulling him close, tight to his chest; he nuzzled his head into the nape of Stiles' neck, kissing and licking all over his exposed bare Flesh. Ejecting his claws he gently starched, scrapped at the raw flesh that belonged to the younger male. _

_Quickly but shortly Derek, repositioned which lowered  his head so he could kiss up down his Stiles' spine where he had just dug into with his claws, not wanting to hurt the one he ever so loved so dearly, a warm, burning sensation from the stubble of the alpha's chin sent the barest trickle through Stiles' body; making him squirm and shake in the older male's embrace._

"That's when Stiles' could feel it, he could feel the smirk, Derek's smirk against his pale skin. the older male preached above him pressed into him, the hot air escaping the alpha's throat made shiver shot through out his body; making him giggle like he's never giggled before. 

"Laugh all you want big boy, let me tickle you, and we will see how long you stay still for this." Stiles slighted breathed out. 

_"I'm nit ticklish baby." the wolf laughed back at his lover boy._

_Derek jumped when feeling Stiles' hand slide between his legs, softly running his finger tips over the wolf's skin. "I know one place you're ticklish!" Stiles voice being undertone, low and husky earning himself a grumbled growl from Derek._

 

 

_" That's cheating, it doesn't count." Derek bit back, tossing his head back words; a low chuckle is pressed against Stiles' neck following with tender kisses. Turning in the alpha's embrace he spotted the large erection Derek contained._

 

_Licking his lips he shoved the alpha down on the bed, quickly straddling him so he could ride him like he born to do; unbuckling Derek's belt he slipped off the dark wash jeans, leaving the alpha in nothing but his clad boxers, only then he moved to the shirt quickly ripping it open; sending buttons flying all over the room. - Leaning down onto the alpha's chest he sucked in one of his pink, avert nipples. A Deep low growl slipped passed Derek's lips, while his lover boy sucked deep dark buries on his chest and neck, leaving his mark._

_lightly biting down on the alpha's collarbone Stiles softly broke the alpha's flesh, instantly getting a mouth full of blood, which he loved the taste of. - Sitting back up Stiles' licked his lips after tasting just how sweet Derek's blood actually was, from there it wasn't long before the younger male slid down the alpha's sweating, yet broad body, making his way to the alpha's cock area. Opening his mouth he slowly but painfully and teasingly drug the clad boxers down with his teeth._

 

 

_Derek’s huge cock sprung out leaking pre-cum from it’s head, this only made Stiles smile wickedly while he kitten licked, sucked the glinting pre-cum off the the red swollen head. “Stiles!” Derek whined out as he began bucking his hips up, shoving his cock further into Stiles’ mouth._

_Pulling his head back and letting the alpha’s cock fall out of his mouth Stiles smirked. “No, none of that Derek; tonight you go by my rules. We play the game my way or we don’t play at all. Understand?” Derek nodded his head and he gripped his swollen cock in his hand stroking it hard and fast. - Trying to convince Stiles to take him back into his warm mouth._

_Until Stiles couldn’t sit back and watch any longer, he needed to touch him, he needed to feel Derek’s hot skin pressing against his own. Wrapping his hand back around Derek he licked a thick stirp along the underside of the throbbing oozing cock. - pressing tender kisses, sucking him back in softly Stiles knew he had the alpha right where he wanted him, weak and needy of him and his mouth skills. “You’re a fuck tease!” Derek growled again, but this time his eyes flashed red; as he yet again tried to buck his hips up forcing his cock into the back of Stiles throat._

_Stiles didn’t gag through he hollowed his cheeks, sucking the older male in deeper so deep his nose brushed against the alpha’s balls. “Fuck Baby.” Derek cried, barked, growled all at once. Trying to grab something, anything that was in hands reach other then Stiles head. Pulling off Derek with a wet pop Stiles began searching inside his nightstand drawer, looking for tube of lube. Once finding it he spread it across his fingers, beginning to slick, pump up and down on his own throbbing swollen cock. Instantly moaning aloud so Derek could hear him enjoying the self pleasure, until the feeling of his hand became dry. - popping the lid back off he squirted more into his hand and then to slicking the alpha’s cock._

_Glancing up at Derek he softly whispered. “Ready?” before Derek even had the chance to answer Stiles sat himself down hard onto his throbbing cock. The feeling that shot through Stiles was amazing, it was a feeling he’s never felt before not ever. Both Derek and Stiles arched their back, crying out in ecstasy. Hands pressed to either side of Derek’s firm chest, Stiles rode him like it was all he ever needed in life, rolling his hips harder and faster with each thrust; pulling himself up and off the alpha Stiles slammed back down causing him to strike his prostate. Which only made him moan out once more. “Fuck your tight!” the old male hissed in Stiles chest as he abruptly sat up, so he could thrust harder inside the one riding him into the night._

_Meeting Stiles thrust for thrust each step of the way;every time a hot, heated moan escaped from them. The smell of very hot heated sex and love filled Stiles’ small bedroom, their needs swirled around their minds, clouding their thoughts. Stiles began mumbling almost incoherently about just how good the alpha felt inside him, this only seemed to turn Derek that much more. Reaching up he gripped Stiles’ hips in his hands, moving him back and forth; helping him move faster. Sweat beaded and dropped off their skin, matting their hair to their heads; that’s when they knew it was almost that time, time they cum._

_“I’m too close Der, I’m gonna cum.” Stiles finally found the words to speak, his shaky legs went numb from the sex feeling good, and not being able to hold off much longer. Pins and needles shot through them._

_“Cum Stiles.” Derek command his voice being heavy and stern._

_\- Just as Stiles was about to let loose and shot his load all over the alpha there was contusion pounding noise ruining everything. Between the contusion pounding and hearing himself call out for Derek he jolted upright in his bed. Just then and only then he heard his father’s voice ringing in through the door._

_“Stiles, get your ass up out of bed. We have company.” John’s voice being stren._

_“Fuck not again!” Stiles shouted as he laid his head in his hands shaking it, all because he just had yet another wet dream about Derek fucking Hale. Stiles just couldn’t understand why every time he had a wet dream lately, it always had to be about him. But why does this keep happening to him, he just couldn’t grasp it; that’s when he realized his bed was soaking wet, he was soaking wet from head to toe._

_His clothes soaked in cum and sweat for Derek. Climbing out of bed he scoffed his feet across the floor making his way to the door, opening the door he poked his head out. “Hey dad, um i’ll be down in a minute.” Stiles nodded his head._

_“Hurry up boy, someone is waiting to see you.” “Yeah okay, just um give me 5 minutes.” Stiles sighed closing the door._

_With door being shut in his face John shook his head. “Boys!” John mumbled walking away from his son’s room. “This has to stop.” Stiles whispered his voice full with lust._

_Grabbing a white v -neck t-shirt and black basketball shorts he stripped out of his cumed up clothes, following with tossing the cleans on over his body. Once done Stiles began making his way down to the kitchen, in need of something to drink due to his mouth being dry._

_Stiles sighed when spotting his older cousin Spencer Reid sitting on another dudes lap, who by the way was not wearing a shirt; as he made his way into the kitchen. Curving his lips in a smirk he looked to his dad. “ This is unsanitary! We eat in here.” Stiles joked opening the fridge._

_“Pretty boy he could be your twin.” the other guy’s voice sounding surprised._

_“Why do people always say that?” Stiles turned to look at Spencer._

_“Well we are related Stiles. Is it so much of a bad thing; that we look alike?” Spencer’s voice filled with hurt, because he loved his little cousin to death._

_“Yes!” Stiles joked. “By the way I’m Stiles.” Reaching his hand out he introduced himself._

_“Morgan, Derek Morgan.” Morgan took Stiles’ hand in his shaking it. Just then the front door swing open, the voice following it was like music to Stiles’ ears; but he’d never show it, and if you asked he would deny all of it. Why? Because he was only a junior in high school and played lacrosse,while Derek was the cool popular kid; who played basketball and to top it all he was the caption of them team, so to Stiles he could never like a boy like himself. “Morning lover boy!” Derek smirked patting Stiles on the shoulder._

_“Hey Derek.” Stiles mumbled trying to hide the bright shade of red his face was turning, while his palms became shaky with sweat. ‘ Oh god, not now.’ Stiles thought to himself, with being too embarrassed about the dream he had not even an hour ago. “Derek, hey this my cousin Spencer and his friend Derek Morgan.” Stiles quickly pointed to them. Extending his hand Derek took Spencer’s, Morgan’s both in his shaking them. “Derek Hale.” he smirked. That was until he felt a hint of jealousy and anger shot through him, realizing Morgan was sitting there with no shirt. - Derek quickly turn his head as he felt his eyes beginning to change from blue to red, meaning he was about to phase into his alpha form._


	2. Chapter 2

 

After winning his basketball game, Derek deiced to hit the showers wanting to rid sweaty wet dog smell, which lingered on his body and in his clothes.

Strolling through the gym and back into the locker room, he made his way to his locker; When hearing the bell rang signaling that one class was over, and the begging of the next one, he knew had to make this quick….

 When making to his locker Derek crossed his arms pulling of his dirty stinky basketball jersey, sliding his hand down his body he strip out of his shorts and boxers.

Tossing them into his gym bag, he pulled his socks off and tossed them in the bag as well, with that he threw the bag on the floor and headed for the shower.

His body ached from all the jumping doing slam dunks and his shoulders ached his legs ached and all he wanted was to rid of the pain and smell.

Once at the shower stall, he step onto the cold stone floor beneath the heads that were placed on each side of the block wall.  Just enough room to move around, he pulled the release leaver, to right of the entrance. As soon as the water left it’s captures Derek adjusted the water making as hot as he could stand it.

He tilted his back so the water would hit his hair neck and back. the water bounced off of him and followed down the small drain in the middle of the now warm stone floor.

While Derek was showering Stiles had free period, and was on his way to see coach. But when entering the locker room, he could hear the shower head running, and the water bouncing off Derek and onto the floor.

The smell of dark temptation axe body wash and sport blast axe shampoo hit Stiles right in the nose.  The smell of the body wash and shampoo was so thick in the air, that he could almost taste it.

The closer to Bobby finstock’s office he got, Stiles was smacked in the face with a cloud of hot wet steam… coming from the shower stalls… Stiles Stopped when reaching coach’s door.

Raising his hand he knocked on the door, he waited to enter until he told he could.

“Come in!”

Stiles talked to coach about whatever it was he needed to talk about. – turning around he opened the door and the sight before him was like god’s gift to earth…. There was Derek hale standing naked in front of him… he only ever seen Derek naked in his dream but boy did he get hell of a surprise when leaving Coach’s office.

Stiles breathe hitched in chest as he caught sight of the Alpha all wet and gleaming with hot water droplets running down and off his muscled body. He had the most prefect cock Stiles had ever seen, long thick with a rosy pink head. It was even better then he could even imagine.

Stiles bit and chewed at his bottom lip until he almost broke the skin and put a hole through his flesh.

He tore his gaze away and stopped gawking like a child on his first birthday.

His arousal all on Derek’s scent, his lashes were wet and dark… Stiles was just about to turn and walk away when, all the sudden he gripped tight and pulled into Derek’s naked body.

“What are you doing here Stilinski?”

“Um I.. I wa… I was coming to see coach” Stiles chocked out the words..

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist. Though Derek wasn’t into guys, or least he wasn’t before….

‘What the hell is happening’ the thought ran through Stiles mind.

Stiles’ heart was pounding in his chest, and he could feel his cheeks burning as he how tightly Derek was pressed against one another.

Derek’s hand splayed across Stiles’ hip until his thumb worked its way under the hem of his t shirt and rubbed against his bare skin, for the first time...

“You know coach isn’t here, he left.”  Derek stuttered out while he was lifting Stiles’ shirt over his head, and began attacking his neck…

“Don’t just kiss my neck, Bite me sink your teeth into my flesh… make me bleed.”

Derek growled allowing his inner Alpha to take over… ejecting his fangs he bite down on Stiles shoulder blade, doing as he asked softly punting little holes in his skin….

Slowly sliding his tongue in Stiles’ ear twirling it around…. Stiles let a moan escape his throat.

Derek pleased with reaction he turns Stiles to face him…. and from there Derek lost complete control…. He shoved and pinned Stiles against the lockers, sniffing him he smirked.

Stiles makes a strangled noise… exhaling “why are you doing this?”

“Stiles you have no idea what this is doing to me!” Derek hissed out. “ you smell so good, I want you so bad Stiles… I want you now”

Stiles smirked this is what he wanted, he wanted Derek Hale and he was finally going to get him after all those wet dreams. This was really happening.

Derek reached down in between then gripping a hold of Stiles’ cock, and began stroking it trying to get him even harder then he already was…… he bellowed.

“Jerk my dick Stiles.”

Slowly sliding his hands down Derek’s thighs he wrapped his tiny little girly fingers around Derek’s thick long cock…

They pumped and jerked one another for a few minutes; Derek pressed his lips to Stiles mouth, kissing him lusciously and slowly.

Their tongue’s battled for dormice. Removing his lips from Derek’s Stiles bit and sucked all over the Alpha’s chest and neck leaving bloody dark purple suck marks, hickeys or love marks….

Stiles wanted to claim him right now he wanted to show off that he was one on the Alpha’s arm…

While making out Derek slid stiles up the locker doors, wrapping his feet around his own waist and hooking his arms around his neck, stiles had no control now not, not ever would he….

Sliding two digits in his mouth and slicking Stiles’ tight ring of muscle along with his own cock, readying to enter Derek stops and pulls back, his eyes glowing brightly.

“Stiles I don’t wanna hurt you, if I do please tell me, I’ll stop.”

“Derek shut up and take me, take me I wanna feel you inside...”

Stiles moaned loudly “Stiles” Derek grunted “be quite” his word were punctuated with every sharp thrust into the younger males body.

“I can people coming up the hallaway”

“It’s a little hard   oh fuck!” Stiles’ heatedly bellowed.. .. The Alpha’s cock seemed to have found his prostate.

“When you’re doing that” Stile finally managed to get out.

Tossing his head back, he smacked it hard on the metal lockers…. He lays his head on Stiles shoulder blowing hot air onto him…. gripping Stiles waist while holding him against the lockers moving him up and down for better access.

Derek buried his cock inside stiles body and it wasn’t much longer until they felt their cailmax coming…. Derek had done knotted and matted with Stiles….. they thrust a couple more time..

“Tell me what you want Lover boy.”

“Fuck me until I smell like you Der”

“Yeah you want me to scent you?”

“Yeah scent me”

“I’m cumin Derek”

“Well Cum for me and I’ll cum for you… cum all over me and I’’ shoot my load in you.”

That was Derek needed to hear with that he and Stiles cumed together yelling each other’s name...

After they were done they went back to class and then back to Stiles house, where Derek once again glared and started down FBI agent Derek Morgan…. But this time it was different, all because Derek just mated Stiles…. So know the angry really starts to set in…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said in the last chapter Derek didn't like guys but that was before i had another idea, so i hope you yall enjoy the chapter

 

 

It was 3 clocks in the morning, and Derek still sat up wide awake with his back facing the wall… replaying the locker room moment he himself and Stiles shared. He swore that after breaking things off with Danny that he was done with guys.

It was then that Derek realized he was gay, but refused to expect that part him. He didn’t wanna be gay, he didn’t be with guys. But there was just something about Stiles that he couldn’t shake.

Pushing himself up off the floor, he walked over to the bed where stiles laid sound asleep. Puckering his lips he leaned down, pressing a goodbye kiss to stiles’ forehead.

He stood looking at him for a minute feeling his eyes burning, from trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. Derek knew he was starting to feel something for the younger high school boy.

But he couldn’t allow it to happen not after Danny and Paige; he built a wall around his heart, locking it away with a lock and chain.

He hung his head and scoffed his way over to the window, unlocking the lock, Derek pushed the window all the up – looking over his shoulder one last time, and then he was gone in a flash.

He went back to the loft where he paced the floor, wondering to himself why this was happening to him.

Derek paced until his legs got tired. Finally sitting down on the couch he rests his head in his hands, picking up the TV remote he flipped through the channels, until he found interesting to watch.

He eventually dozed off… dozing off problem wasn’t the best idea that Derek ever had.

Stiles’ is Derek’s worst night mare or maybe his best wet dream ever.

_Droplets of water sped off smooth tan skin, which normally was so pale. But right now it was lush with sunning color, making stiles look exotic and sexier than ever._

_Derek didn’t think that was possible, his eyes trailed down the back of his neck and to the middle of his shoulder blades… the ridged indentations of his perfectly shaped body._

_His eyes tripped down even lower, his breath becoming stuck in his chest, when viewing the taut firm cheeks of ass._

_Derek licked lips, he ran his flat palm down the nape of his own neck slowly to chest and stomach, unlike the younger boy who stood in front of him in the shower._

_Derek quickly gazed his long thick fingers over one of his hared nipples. Derek let out a small gasp, but he didn’t pause his hand, which tickled down over hair at his waist line. Lightly running his large hand of the bulge of thickness, as his fingers ran over its head… he let out a lascivious moan, which was loud enough to attract Stiles’ attention._

_Derek leaned forward until his face was mere inches from Stiles. Lifting his hands on the tops of Stiles’ shoulders, the younger male did his best to try and hide the shivers that shot through him._

_Curving his lips in a smirk Derek proceed to run his fingers gentle and slowly down Stiles arms, and cross his chest… stopping them there for just a second, he toyed with the younger boys nipples…_

_Sliding his down Stiles’ stomach to the top of his waistband…. Gripping the oozing cock in his hand, he began moving his hand up and down Stiles’ cock making him moan…_

_Derek sucked a hunk of Stiles’ flesh into his mouth… he sucked so hard he could almost taste blood, it was almost like he snuck his teeth in to his flesh…_

_Derek didn’t know it yet but he was claiming Stiles as his mate. Marking territory with leaving hickeys and bit marks, all over the younger high school boy._

_Derek fucked stiles until he smelled like a mixture of sex and himself... Claiming him for the taking…_

“Fuck” Derek growled, as he jumped off the couch in frustration. “Oh no, no this can’t happen. Not now not ever.”  Derek hissed again.

Going into the kitchen he splashed water in his face, trying to pull himself together… he had to get out of here.

He needed his daily dose of Stiles, he need to see him…. to be near him with him whatever it took to keep himself in control. At least he thought that would help anyway.

Snatching his phone off the table, and shoving it into his lounging pants pocket…..

He was now heading to see Stiles…

When making it to Stiles’ house, his breathe hitched in his throat, raising his hand he knocked on the door. 

The door jerked open and he was greeted by a very grumpy Stiles’ “what are you doing here?”

“Ugh… you were supposed to meet me remember... I texted you when I was leaving the house.”

“I was going to but when I walking out the door, I was ambushed by the Spanish inquisition.”

“About what?”

 “Come in and see for yourself.”

Derek and stiles walked into the living room, and then Derek found out why Stiles was being so grumpy with him.

“Stiles are you dating Derek?”

“No”

“Come on Stiles I can see how close you two are, I’m not dumb.”

“Dad we are not dating,”

Stiles’ turns to look at Derek who is once again giving Morgan the stare down.  But his attention is turned to his cousin so decides it’s a good idea to add his two cents.

“Stiles if you’re gay and the two of are together, then why lie about it?”

“I’m not lying damn it we are not dating!” Stiles, kinda yells at Spencer.

 “Stiles” John demands his son attention…

“would you stop asking me that dad I already told you a million times already No we are not dating.”

Turning around he looks to Derek who’s just glaring between john his lover boy Spencer and Morgan.

“Derek would you stop staring at him like that… and a little help here would be nice.”

“Sheriff Stilinski, were not ugh umm Dating.” Derek’s eyes were filled with confusion, wondering why Stiles’ dad would think they were together.

but then a smirked curved his lips as a thought hit him… ‘if you wanna call banging Dating hell yeah’

he was pulled out of his own thoughts by Johns voice once more.

“Hale I’m going to ask you this one time and one time only… are you with my son?”

Cocking his head to the side, he side eyed Stiles who look like if he were a balloon he would pop.

“No not at all.”

Soon after they were excused and allowed to leave, and continue on their plans for today.

While on the way to pick up Scott and Kara, Derek stopped and grabbed Stiles by the arm… sitting down on a bench he looked to Stiles with sad eyes. know what he was about to say was going to rip his heart out…

“We need to talk”

 “About?”

“Us, what happened in the locker room yesterday.”

“What about it Derek, I didn’t say anything to anyone. I told you that was between us I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Well that’s great and all but that’s not what I mean… Listen what happened yesterday, us having sex… that was a onetime thing It can’t happen again”

“Derek I didn’t “ Stiles was cut off by Derek.

“Stiles I didn’t say you did, I just I don’t know, but we can still be friends I don’t wanna lose that”

Stiles hung his head in shame and hurt, he was really hurt. He didn’t understand why Derek would be doing this if he didn’t like him then why have sex with him.

“yeah sure, okay but umm…” He couldn’t even finish his question.. .. he just got up and walked away from the Alpha ..


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 Stiles’ just got out of the shower, and was lying on his bed in nothing but a towel when the sounds of slipknot begin to blare throughout the bedroom, grabbing the phone off his night stand he answered seeing it was Derek….

“Hello”

“Stiles, Ugh look I can’t make it tonight”

“Why not Derek?”

“I just can’t lover boy... I’m sorry”

“C’mon Der please”

“I can’t stiles not tonight”

“Why, Derek why?  It’s just dinner “

“I gotta go, I’ll call you later…. With that Derek hung up. He was trying to keep himself in control of his emotions… trying to learn how to deal with his feelings for the younger male, control was what he needed right now.

While stiles is on the other hand, longing for him, for his touch his smell… to near him, he wanted Derek right now and he couldn’t have him.

Looking to the clock he knew he had to start getting ready for dinner with his dad Spencer and Morgan…. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Stiles wiped his face…. Getting up he scoffed over to his closet.

Pulling a black batman t shirt that was decaled with red swirls and white buildings… tossing it on the bed he looked to his dresser. “Now only to find shorts to wear.”

There was a slight knock on the door, Stiles turned to see who it was was…. “Spencer” he hissed.

“Mind if I come in a minute?”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to the mirror…. Reaching his hand above his head, he gripped the bottle of hair gel.  Opening the cap he squirted some in his hand, rubbing his hands together.

He wiped his hands through his hair spiking the front, leaving the back and sides flat…. . turning around he grabbed his tank top and t shirt, off his bed when he heard his older cousin ask.

“Stiles what happen to you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Are those bruises on your back and shoulders?”

 Looking back in the mirror, he seen the bite marks and hickeys that Derek had left on him, when they were fucking in the locker room last weekend.

Which he completely forgot about, he turned back around and looked to Spencer……

“Oh those, yeah umm that happen the other day when Scott and I were practicing before the game.”

Stiles slid his hands down over his body, replaying the locker room sex between him and Derek…, forgetting all about his cousin standing, until Spencer spoke again.

“Stiles are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good Spence just umm thinking”

Going back to what he was doing, he tossed his white tank top on over his body, and then his batman t shirt…. A snicker made him turn back around.

“What is so funny?”

 When turning around he seen Morgan standing there laughing…. “Derek what’s so funny?”

“Lover boy, your 17 and your wearing a batman shirt?”

Stiles cringed at the nick name lover boy, due to it being the nick name Derek hale gave him….

“Don’t call me that, and yes I could 80 and still wear batman, what is wrong with batman?”

“Dude Batman is kid’s superhero, your 17”

“Bitch please, don’t be laughing at batman, he kicks ass.” Stiles giggled.

Once sliding his boxers on under his towel, Stiles untucked the towel letting it fall to the floor, earning himself a look from Morgan, that pretty much says I’d tap that…

Now that everyone was all ready, they all headed out for dinner…. deciding to eat the Harlequin pond….  The Harlequin was a place to get the best Chinese food…

When arriving they all sat down and ordered their food….. Stiles got shrimp rolls with chicken and broccoli, with aside order of orange chicken…

John sat next to Spencer, while Stiles sat next to Morgan, oh boy if Derek could see this right now, how pissed do you think he be …..

“So Bat boy, is your boyfriend going to get mad that you’re sitting with me?”

Stiles snapped his head around, glaring to Morgan. “He’s not my boyfriend”

“I can’t tell with the way he glares at me every time you are around me”

“Maybe your smell offends him!” Stiles smirked.

“Oh kiss my grits batboy”

Just as john turns his head to look away from Stiles and Morgan who is finally getting a chance to bond to look at Spencer, something catches his eye.

Not knowing what to do and his son not paying any mind to what’s going on around him, because he’s having too much fun joking around with Spencer’s boyfriend.

“Oh shit…” was all he could say that was until that something begin to get closer to their table….

“Stiles” catching his son’s attention he looks up.

“Yo dad”  

“First off, don’t yo dad.” John then nods his head telling him to turn around.

 When Stiles turned around his eyes grew wide, so wide they look like they were about to pop out of his head…. a small smirk grew upon his lips, as he seen the alpha walking towards him.

Derek glared to Stiles and Morgan, he was pretty pissed that they were sitting next to each other.

What really pissed him off was seeing that Stiles was actually laughing at just about everything that Morgan said.

“Derek!” Stiles voice was filled with happiness.  Stiles face actually lit up when he seen the Alpha.

Derek stopped when he reached Stiles’ table

“Hey Derek,”

“Stiles” Derek growled.

“Are you hungry?”

“Can we talk outside?”

Stiles looked to his dad for permission before he gave the Alpha an answer.

John nodded his head, allowing Stiles to be excused from the table. – tossing his napkin on the table, scooting his chair out…

Standing up Stiles quickly but sneakily brushed his hand over Derek’s package…. Curving his lips he smirked up at Derek when he jumped backwards.

When they finally get outside, Derek pushed Stiles up against the red brick wall. Roughly taking his lips In his own before saying anything…

It took Stiles a minute before he kissed Derek back… after a few minutes Derek pulled back from Stiles……… his eyes flashed red, while he glared at Stiles.

“Why are sitting next to that guy?”

“Why do you care, were not together?”

“That’s not the point Stiles; I don’t want you to have anything to do with him!” Derek shouted.

“Again Derek we are not dating, you can’t tell me what I can and can’t do.”

“He likes you Stiles, and I don’t want you having anything to do with him. I don’t want you with anyone.”

“Well even if we were together you still couldn’t tell me, who I can and cannot talk Derek. and besides even if you did like me, I wouldn’t matter you tossed me to the side, after you fucked me, you fucked me and left me, so why does it matter to you what I do?”

Taking a step back away from stiles, Derek pinches his nose… while shooting him hurtful glare.

“Really stiles, is that how you feel, I can’t believe you just said to me.”

“well it’s the truth, you told me that we were a onetime thing Derek and said we could still be friends. So tell me now do you like and want to be with or not. Because honselty I can’t take this head games anymore Derek, one minute your telling I smell good and you want me, and then you turn around tell me that we can’t be together.  so what is it Derek do you want me or not?”

Derek just stands there for a minute trying to think of the right words to say without trying to be a dick, and hurt him. Because that’s the last thing he wants to do is hurt the one he loves.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Spencer moaned as Derek pushed him against the wall, his mouth lavishing his lover’s neck.

Spencer groaned pressing against him; Derek smiled against his skin, biting him softly.

“You taste so good, pretty boy. “  He hummed, Spencer then went a dark shade of red, as an idea ran through his head.

But Morgan could tell something was wrong, he pulled away looking to his lover.

“You okay pretty boy?”

Just then John Stilinski walked in the room clearing his throat. “Morgan, Reid.”

 Spencer pushed Derek off of him and looked to his uncle… “Yeah Uncle John what’s up.” his face was now blood red…. Embarrassed his uncle just walked in on him and his boyfriend getting ready to have sex, for the first time since they been in beacon Hills.

“I just got a call from my boss, along with Aaron hotchner; there’s been a series of murders going on around here, and we have put on the case.”

Morgan slightly cocked his head to the side narrowing his eyes to John… “Why us, we are not on duty.” Reid asked.

“Well you are now, the rest of your team is flying in right now, like as we speak now. They should be here by tomorrow morning.” John told the two FBI agents.

“Sheriff we don’t have our badges with us, we can’t work a case without them.” Derek Morgan informed his boyfriend’s uncle.

“okay well we can’t start until your team arrives, so I guess you’re both in luck then huh.” John smirked, knowing that Morgan was trying everything in his power, to get out of having to work this case… which john could tell.

Morgan was pissed at this point, they came here to get away from work, and to check out Stiles, because he’s been having a really rough time here lately, and that doesn’t include his whole werewolf non boyfriend problem… that’s just a bonus problem now.

John was even starting to think that Stiles might be developing the same disease his wife had…. Which there is no cure for, and that scared the hell out of john, he had already lost his loving and caring wife, he didn’t want to lose his son to the same thing, or even lose him at all.

He loved his son with everything he had in him, and he be damned if he would ever let anyone or anything hurt him, let alone kill him…. he was also a part of his wife and was the only thing he had left of her, and Stiles reminded him so much of his wife….

It wasn’t until later that night around midnight he gotten call, from the rest of Spencer’s team stating they were in town, and were on their way to his house.

not that john really cared but where was he going to put the rest of the team, that was 4 more people In his house, and he didn’t have room for them.

Just then John heard a laughing Stiles come through the front door, but he wasn’t alone. He was with Scott and Derek Hale…. John looked up to his son and his friends

"Excuse me a minute." John nodded his to the FBI Agents turning his attention to the 3 boys, "Stiles, Care to tell me where in the hell you are coming from at midnight?" 

“I was at Scott’s house remember?” Stiles somewhat Smirked. 

“Ugh actually no, I don’t why don’t you refresh my memory?”

“Dad remember I went to Scotts after school today, I told you we were studying.”

"Oh, Studying were you? then where the hell is your books, did they just fly away?" 

Both Stiles, Scott turned to look at Derek, knowing no way in hell could they come up with an excuse for where their books to be, Derek Slightly winked at Stiles; nodding his head to the Sheriff. 

"Sheriff, their books are back at my house, we um stopped there on the way; they must of left them on the counter, sorry" Derek gave a sorry kind of glance. 

"Okay fine but the 3 of you need to get your asses in bed School in the morning" john shook his head buying the alpha's story. 

"Um Actually dad i was gonna ask if we could watch a movie first then hit the sack?" 

Hanging his head John didn't want to look like a dick in front of the other agents, "Stiles Brenden one movie and then its lights out, got it?" 

 

All three boys just nodded their heads, without saying a word and waited to leave until john dismissed them…

“Okay you can go now.”

 Scott was first one to bolt for the steps and then Stiles and of course Derek was behind him.

Getting to Stiles’ room they closed the door behind them, and just looked at each other.

They were studying alright, if you call out at the night club doing shots and getting drunk, With Derek and Stiles grinding and dancing all up on each other, studying then yup that’s what the three of them doing with a group of friends.

“Good going dumbasses, you almost got us caught.” Derek growled at his friends.

“Sorry I didn’t think he would still be up, he’s normal in bed by now.” Stiles spat back at the Alpha.

Scott just sat there laughing at his two friends who were bickering back and forth.

Popping a movie in the ps4, they all pulled out their night time clothes, which was what boys always sleep in, basketball shorts and t shirts.

Stiles decide on going to the bathroom to change, letting Derek and Scott have the room… walking in the bathroom, he closed the door behind him. – Stripping out of his clothes and tossing them onto the floor, leaving himself in his boxers…

Pulling on his blue batman shorts, and his batman and robin t shirt, he opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing a hold of a light blue tooth brush holder; he began brushing his teeth….

Once he was done in the bathroom, he opened the door and began shuffling back to his room and friends, until he was stopped by Morgan…

“Night batboy” Morgan smirked as he walked by Stiles.

“Night Morgan.” Stiles returned the comment…

When reaching his room he stuck his head in the door, where he could see Derek had sourpuss grin lingering on his face, and stiles could tell something was wrong with him. – He knew Derek like the back of his hand…

“Derek what’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Derek hissed at the younger male.

“Well okay caption cranky pants, I’m going down to get a drink you guys want anything?”

“Grab me a soda please.” Scott asked.

But caption cranky pants didn’t say a word he just stood there glaring at stiles…. Pissed that even after he asked him not to have anything to do with Morgan, he was still talking to him anyway.

Going down the stairs, Stiles seen his dad talking to not only his cousin Spencer and Morgan but some other people too.

“Hey dad, umm it is cool if I grab some snacks and take them up, so we have something to munch on during the movie?”

Turning his head he looked to his son who stood on the steps. “Yeah Stiles, but I’m telling you now there better not be any messes up there, when your done eating bring your trash and all down, and don’t be up all night either got me?”

“Yes sir.” Stiles waved his hand at his dad, being a smart ass like always.

“Oh Stiles, come here a minute. “

Aaron and the other just laughed at stiles and his smart ass comment to john… “This is Spencer’s team. “

John pointed at each of them while saying their names… “This FBI agent Aaron hotchner, David Rossi, Garcia and JJ.”

“Guys this is my Son Stiles. “

Everyone exchanged their hello, and then a little voice cut in, as Aaron’s wife Hayley walked in.

“Daddy” jack shouted happy to see his dad.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing up so late.”

“I couldn’t sleep, mommy gave me Soda”

Hotch cocked his head to the side and looked to his wife… “Did she now?”

 “Baby I thought we agreed no sugar after 7:00, you know how he is?”

“Aaron don’t start, he was thirsty and that was all I had to drink”

Hotch nodded his head and turned back to john and Stiles.

“This is my son Jack, jack say hi this sheriff Stilinski and his son Stiles.”

  Jack said his hello’s and then mommy took him to put him down for the night. Just as stiles were getting ready to go back up the steps, he heard his voice.

“Lover boy, what is taking so long, we want to start the movie.”

“I’m coming don’t be such a sour wolf Derek!” Stiles laughed….

Morgan narrowed his eyes to Stiles with his lips curved in a smirk. – he tapped Stiles on the shoulder and whispered. “Not your boyfriend huh, sure looks that way to me batboy’

“oh suck my” John cut stiles off before he could even think about finishing his comment

“Stiles Brenden  Stilinski don’t even!” john covered his mouth. 

 After everyone was settled in and the boys were in bed for the night John and the FBI team got back to talking about the case.

There had been six murders in the last two weeks here in beacon hills.- kids which were between the ages of 17 to 20, were cut up and tore apart, brutally beaten to  death….

But the wounds were not from being stabbed with a knife, or shot with a gun. – They looked more like, claw marks, like some type of animal attacked.

“Maybe it was lion or some type of big cat.” Spencer put an idea out on the table.

“I don’t know Kid, why would any type of big cat like that, come out of nowhere and into the middle of town, and start killing kids?” Morgan had point in john’s eyes.

“I would have to agree, this is too close in town for it to be a lion.” John exclaimed.

“What about a wolf?” Rossi pipe up. A wolf would be more actable to doing this.

“I don’t know Dave; I don’t think it was either.” Hotch then added his two cents.

“What else could be doing this?” JJ asked.

That is the question of the night, what would do this, and why kills kids who have just started their lives.  And not some adult who has lived their lives.

 “Look it’s late why don’t we call it a night, and start fresh in the morning.” Aaron spoke up.

Everyone agreed to hit the sack for the night with being so tired and having a long day…

But what they didn’t know was Derek Hale and Stiles were still up.- but they wasn’t just watching any movie, they waited until Scott went to sleep and was out for night, before they snuck off to the basement.

The Alpha and Stiles were in the basement watching porn and getting their freak on.- once again the Alpha gave into his feelings and needs for his little lover high school boy.

They stayed up half the night fucking each-others brains out, like they wanted to do so many times before but just couldn’t because Derek wouldn’t give in until now.

It was about five in morning when Garcia went down to the basement to use the guest restroom. – and walked in on Derek and Stiles.

Stiles laid on top of Derek, with his hand wrapped around his thick long hard oozing cocking, pumping his hand up and down Derek’s dick…. Licking his lips he slowly up quickly engulfed the older males dick in his mouth, taking him all the down to the back of his throat.

Stiles took him so deep down that, Derek could feel Stiles’ throat closing and clutching around his cock, making him grunt and groan, while he laid under his little lover boy, sucking on the head of Stiles’ cock and squeezing his balls.

Reaching his hand up Derek pinched and smacked Stiles one the ass, making him whimper at the stinging and burning pain that came with the pleasure of having oral sex with Derek Hale…

Derek flipped them around so that he was on top and Stiles was lying on his stomach. – He wanted a piece of that ass, and he was going to get it.

“What are you doing Der?”

“Fucking that hot ass of yours Baby, don’t worry I’ll be gentle at first.”

Derek pushed the younger boys head down onto the bed. – licking his fingers, getting them nice and wet, so he could slide them right in Stiles tight ring of muscle.

He wanted to rim his lover boy so bad it was unreal; it was like he couldn’t control himself any longer. – Once his fingers were nice and wet he slid them into the young ass lying in front of him.

Getting into position, he kicked one of stiles legs to lay flat on the bed while they over was bent out the side of the bed. – perching himself above stiles, he leaned down landing sloppy wet kisses to the back of the younger males thighs and ass.

After rimming that young ass for a few minutes, Derek wanted more, he wanted to shove his dick, inside of stiles, in that he did… well part of the way anyhow.

Derek already had the head and most of his dick in Stiles ass, pushing the rest in with the help of Stiles rocking back and forth on his cock, bucking his hips back, and jerking his own cock. – When they heard someone clear their throat.

Cocking their heads to the side, they saw Garcia standing there with one hand on her hip and the other covering her mouth, trying t keep screaming.

There was no turning back now, they had busted and there was nothing they could do about it. – Derek slowly and easily pushed Stiles forwards and slid his cock out of his ass…

Once they were apart, they pulled their clothes back over their very hickey up bodies and bolted for the sitars and to Stiles room, laughing the entire time.. They couldn’t believe they just got busted fucking.

Once they were back in the room Stiles jumped up on his bed, patting the seat next to him for Derek to sit down with him.

Derek sat on the king size bed, with stiles roughly taking his lips in his once again.

“Night lover boy”

“Night Der.”

Derek laid down on the bed, pulling Stiles down to lay next to him, he looked over at the boy who now had a shit eating grin on his lips.

“You don’t think she will tell anyone do you?” Derek asked with worry in his voice.

“Nah, probably not but hey thanks for the night Der. That was great.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

Stiles shuffled his way through the living room making his way to the kitchen, with the Alpha on his heels right behind him… where Penelope sat sipping on a nice hot fresh cup of coffee.

Her face stilled held the horrified look, from when she walked in on the two of them only a couple hours before.  Her face turned a bright shade of red when seeing their faces, hearing their voices.

“Dude, that was so fucking funny… I can’t believe Ethan done fell on his ass. “Stiles bellowed out to the Alpha.

They both grabbed some tyonel and a juice box trying to rid of the morning hangover from being drunk the night before… to make matters worse, Stiles ass was still hurting from where Derek smacked him so hard.

Penelope turned her head with not even being able to look at the two of them, not that she was against gays or anything like that, it was the fact she done walked in on two young boys getting down and dirty.

Just as they turned leaving the kitchen, Morgan pushed by Derek…. “Morning batboy.”

 “Morgan, Penelope.” Stiles greeted the FBI agents.

Morgan made his way to the coffee pot; grabbing a cup he poured the contents into it. Turning around he leaned down plating a kiss to Penelope’s forehead.

“Baby girl, why such the horrified look, you look like you have done seen a ghost or something.”

“Derek I seen things, things I can’t unsee.”

“What did you see Baby?”

“The boys from last night.”

 “Baby, there were three boys last night. And what were they doing?”

“The sheriff’s son and the tall one who looks like he’s going to umm,, you know kill everyone.”

Derek chuckled at his female friend. “C’mon on Baby girl, tell me what were they doing?”

“Derek as much as I love you, I’m not repeating  what I seen, if you can’t put two and two together, then you have issues.”

Derek took a minute to think about what could have his friend so horrified, but then a light bulb went off in his head.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry… are you sure, you saw what you think you did baby?”

“Derek I’m a woman and walking in and seeing two guys laying naked on top of each other with their dicks in their mouths, I think you pretty much go from there.”

“Where did this happen?”

“Do you need me to give you a play by play Derek?”

“Yes please, explain.”

So Penelope begins to tell Derek about how she need to use the bathroom and the one upstairs was taken, so she went to the guest restroom and how seen Derek and Stiles sucking each other off, and watching porn.

Just then John walked into the room over hearing their conversation; he stops dead in his tracks.

“Excuse me, but did I just hear you right, or am I drunk?”

He cocked his head to the side looking to the two FBI agents sitting in his kitchen.

“No I must be drunk; I’m drunk as a skunk… I did not just hear my Son doing what I think you just said. I’m goanna go drink another shot of whiskey. “

“I’m so sorry sheriff, but I shouldn’t have even seen it.”

 “Stiles!” John began stomping through the house trying to find his hung-over son… he walked into the living room, and only turning around once he heard, their voices.

Derek chuckled at Stiles when hearing his name being called. “Oh shit did you do lover boy?”

“Hell if I know, I’ve been with you all morning.”

John came to a stop when finding his son, sitting on Derek’s lap with his arms crossed around stiles’ waist and his head leaning against his shoulders, who was sitting on the steps. And Scott was sitting on the floor crossed legged and his back against the wall.

“You were doing what with Derek last night!”

“Wait, what are you talking about dad?”

Scott smirked looking to the Alpha sitting on the steps.  “Dude you just totally fucked up, I told you not to get drunk last night.”

“You were what, you told me you were studying.”

“We were studying, studying the effects of alcohol.”Stiles shot a glare to his friend sitting on the floor, as to say dude you just got us busted you mother fucker.

 “So you lied to me?”

“Yes, no oh crap.”  Stiles curved lips in a smirk.

“Well that depends on how you define lying.”

 “Well I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?”

“Reclining your body in a horizontal position”

Stiles turned to look at his friends who both trying to keep thierselfs from laughing at him and his smart ass response.

He was now not just getting yelled at for having sex in the basement with Derek, but for going out and getting drunk and on a school night….. And now lying to his dad about it.

So in a matter of seconds it went from one thing to 3 three things that he was getting in trouble for.

“Stiles, look I know you’ve been having a rough time here lately but that does not give you the right to lie to me and do thing unspeakable things with him. Matter of fact get up get off his lap.”

“What did I do?” if Derek didn’t just ask the dumbest question ever, I don’t know what else would be. He himself now glared to Scott and if he didn’t before, he now really disliked Derek Morgan.

Just as john went to open his mouth to say something else, Scott heard a noise on the porch. Pushing himself off the wall, he leaned forward.

When leaning forward the front door flew open and smacked him right in the forehead…

“Dude!” Scott exclaimed when the pain from the door the knob pounced off his head.

“Sorry.” Will said as he leaned down sitting his son on the floor…

John’s eyes darted between his son Scott, Derek and this guy that just busted through his front door.

“And who the hell are you?”

“Will, JJ’’s husband.”

John just nodded his head and pointed to the living room, telling him that’s where his wife would be… he then turned back to his son.

“We will talk about this later, me you and him.” John glared to the Alpha who sat on the steps.

Following behind will, john walked into the living room, only to hear Will, JJ and the rest of the BAU talking.

“Will what are you doing here?”

“JJ why would do that to me?”

“What did I do?”  JJ cocked her head to the side in confusion… not really understanding what her husband was talking about.

Rossi laughed as he looked to the other agent. “What happen will, why are you late?”

“Her mother is at the house!” Will’s facial expression was priceless.

“Wait what did you just say? My mother is at our house.”

“Yes, you sent her to spy on me didn’t you, well ha jokes on you, I’m here now.”

“Will I didn’t “but she was cut off.

“She dumped out a whole batter of pancakes out JJ, a whole Batter… do you know how many late night snacks that would have been?”

“Will have you been drinking, where is Henry?”

“Playing with Jack, and no the bitch dumped out all my beer.”

“Will, don’t call my mom that!”

“She dumped it all JJ, just like you do.”

JJ just sat there not sure what to say or do…. she was confused why would her mother be at their house, she didn’t understand it… she told her mother she was going on a case.

John strolled back into the hallway where the three boys sat talking and laughing….

He looked between the boys once more, who still sat in the same position.

“Scott! Go to Stiles’ room now, I’ll deal with you later”

 Scott got up and did as he was told to do and went to Stiles’ room and closed the door behind him… Derek and Stiles knew this wasn’t going to be good, since john done sent Scott away.

“Stiles, Basement now.”

Stiles followed John to the basement, at this point he knew things were bad… he didn’t know what was going to happen, one thing Stiles never had to fear was john ever laying his hands on him.

When getting to the basement, john turned and narrowed his eyes to his son.

“Care to tell me what’s going on with you?’

“Nothing dad”

“You need to start talking, because I’m not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. What the hell is going on?”

“I love him.”

“I’m sorry you what?”

“I love him Dad, I love Derek.”

John was lost for words, this is news to him… he kinda suspected that Stiles was gay and that he and Derek were dating…. But when Stiles confirmed there nothing going on between them, he let it all go.

He didn’t care that Stiles was gay but he didn’t want him with Derek… John rubbed his across his face..

“How long have you been together Stiles?”

“That’s the problem, we aren’t together dad. We just have Sex and this is only like the 2nd time.”

  “So then why were the two of you all loved up on each other upstairs, if you’re not together?”

“I don’t know Dad it’s just something we started… and if he’s willing to love on me then I’m game.”

“Alright, well I’m just goanna say this; I don’t really like the idea of you being with him at all, rather it be just sex, cuddling or dating, but if that’s how you feel for him and about him, then you need to tell him Stiles…. Don’t just leave him in the Dark here, because if you don’t tell him you’re doing nothing but setting yourself up for heartache here.”

“I don’t know dad, I just don’t wanna mess things up. What if I tell him and I scare him away, what if he doesn’t feel the same way about me, and he shuts me out forever. I don’t think I could handle that…. Dad I can’t tell him not yet, it’s too soon.”

“If he shuts you out and pushes you away, then maybe it’s not meant to be Stiles and he doesn’t really like or love you and then you would have to let him go.”

Stiles hung his head not knowing what to do; he knows how he feels for the Alpha but is to scared of being pushed away and Derek not returning his feelings.

So the question now lies in the air, does he tell Derek how he feels and see if the Alpha returns the same feelings for him, or should he just leave it alone and take what he can get for now? 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Decoding the Safe john sat the murder case files inside; wanting them to be in a safe place so nothing happen to them… sighing to himself as he shut the safe door and reset the code.

 Turning around he snatched his car keys off the Desk, bouncing them around in his hand, he exited the station, locked the door and made his way to his car.

John had a long day at the station and was glad to be finally to be able to get out of there and go home for the night, as if he completely forgot about all the FBI agents being in his home, along with his crazy son.

 Pulling into his drive away, he realized that all the agents black SUV’S were gone… climbing out of his car he shut the door and locked it up.

John tossed his keys onto the little coffee table, as he walked to the kitchen, not expecting what he was about to walk in on.

Turning the corner he saw gigantic house of playing cards, sitting in the middle of his table with more being added to it.

The house of cards was so tall that it almost touched the tiffany lamp shade, and so wide that it was taking up both ends of the table… then out pop Stiles who was standing on the table, adding more to it.

Using his right hand he rubbed it cross his face. “That’s it I’ve had it, I had enough your grounded!”

Stiles had no idea that his dad had even returned home from work, his eyes grew wide as he lifted his head from that cards.

“Hey, hey dad when did you get home, did you just I was grounded. What did I do this time?”

“You’re standing on my table Stiles, get your ass down. And by the way your house is lopsided.”

Stiles gasped as he heard his father’s comment… “Really you’re going ground me for playing with cards?”

“No I’m grounding you because you because you’re standing on my table which by way you’re not allowed to being doing, not to mention that you lied to me about going out and getting drunk, then stayed home the next day, because you were to hung –over to go to school, and then slept with Derek Hale in my house”

“No really that wasn’t me, who did all that?”

“Don’t test me Stiles. This isn’t a time to be funny.”

Stiles being himself normal every day self, just didn’t listen. He just kept going with being Sarcastic and putting his foot in his mouth.

“Okay well since I’m already in trouble and grounded, I mince well tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“I um I kinda dented the jeep again.”

“I just had it fixed Stiles, I don’t have money like that to keep putting out, and having the damn thing fixed. What were you doing this time?”

 “Well I don’t think it would be very wise if I tell… because if I tell you then I’d have to kill you.”

At this point john was fed up, Stiles and the entire dump shit he was, that sometimes he just wanted to go upstairs and broad up the window, and then lock Stiles inside the room, and cut him off from the world.

Shooting a deadly glare to his son he spoke again. “What in the living hell did you do Stiles?”

“I’ll tell you if you promise not to be mad at me.” Stiles curved his lips in a smirk.

“Okay fine.”

“Well Scott, Derek and I went 4 wheel driving, and well I deiced it was a good idea to um do donuts and well I sort kinda, lost control and hit a tree. “

“A tree, you hit a damn tree?”

“Yes Dad you know those tall brown stumps that have green leaves one season and red and yellow, another season.”

“Give me your key.”

“But ugh, why?”

“Because I said so, now give me the keys.”

“Dad”

“Stiles the keys now!”

Stuffing his hands in his shorts pocket he fished the around trying to find the keys… once finding them he held them with a tight grip, trying to keep a hold of them not wanting to let go.

“Do you know what this mean, what you’re doing to me if you take the jeep away?”

“Yes keeping you safe now hand them over.”

“Dad c’mon if you take the jeep, you cut me off from the world. I mean then I have to work to School, and to Scott’s and Derek’s houses and everywhere I wanna go.  How could you do that me?”

“Because I love you and I am father so I can. Now give me the keys.”

He sighed as he let the keys go handing them over to his dad. But that wasn’t the only thing Stiles about to lose.

“Thank you, now you’re grounded to this house…. You’re not allowed to anywhere outside of a school and lacrosse. And if you are allowed to leave the house, I have to company you.”

“Dad c’mon you’re playing Dirty.”

“Okay you think that’s playing Dirty watch this. I want your phone and you laptop. “

“Dad!”

“Oh by the way there will be No Scott, No Derek no anybody. and if you have to use the computer for school you can use the one down here, and the only time Scott can come over is if you have history project. “

Really, dad c’mon, what I didn’t wasn’t that bad…. I lied to you, got drunk dented the jeep again, and had sex with Derek and then skipped school and stood the table… it’s not that bad. “

After making his statement about everything he’s done lately, he stopped for a minute and thought about it… when realizing what he’s put his dad through he looked up at his dad.

“Well if you think about it that way then, maybe it’s that bad, so don’t think about it like that.”

“You are grounded for one month, no with ands or buts about it understood.”

“I really say no.”

“Go to your room and get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow .”

With a sift turn on his heel he turned around and headed for the stairs, going to his room to begin his punishment.

Man was life going to suck for him because he couldn’t do anything now, his free life was now turned into prison.

Well there was one thing, he could sneak out and risk getting caught and get grounded for longer… or he could sneak Derek in after his dad went to bed, but he would still probably get caught.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Weeks passed and Stiles was going nuts without all contact to the outside world being cut off, he must of replayed john's words million times by now just rethinking them over and over again. 

"No phone, no Laptop, TV, no Scott, no Jeep, no contact with the outside of his house and the worst of all No Derek." Stiles sunk back to his bed " Damn it Dad, how could you do this to me." Stiles began to become angry with him.

when it came it time for school john took Stiles to and from School, making his point that he was done with Stiles and sneaky ways, he even went as far as pulling him from his classes he shared with the other two boys; though he didn't have to worry about Derek as much as he did Scott. due to the fact Derek and Stiles were in two different grades, and didn't share any classes. - But just as a precaution john had the school change Stiles free period to keep him from sneaking off to see the alpha, throughout school day.

John pretty much had everything covered, but he forgot about one thing. And that would be lunch. The one time during the day he could see Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Kara, Mila and Derek.

11th and 12th Grade shared lunch thank god, because if he didn’t see his friends at least one time a day, Stiles just might lose his damn mind.

Stiles kept checking the time on the clock, he just wanted class to be over with already, he wanted to see his friends for the first time since he gotten grounded… because John made him stay home for the first week.

He even called the school and told them Stiles was sick and couldn’t come in. the lunch bell rang, making Stiles jump up and out of his seat, grabbing his books stuffing them into his backpack.

He ran all the way to his locker, tuning the lock 3 times putting his code and tossed the bag inside the tiny cold and dark place, his lips curved into a smirk as he seen Lydia coming down the hall with Aiden.. Walking hand and hand.

“Lydia,” he slammed his locker door shut and twisted the knob back.

The strawberry blonde haired girl turned her heard from Aiden to see Stiles running up to them.

“Feeling better?” Lydia asked showing her concern for her friend.

“I wasn’t sick, I’m grounded. My dad only told them I was sick.”

Aiden cocked his head to the side listening to Stiles heartbeat to see if he was lying. But when hearing Stiles was telling the truth, he just laughed.

“What did you do?”

“Well its a few different things I did really.”

“Explain.” Lydia cocked her head.

“okay well I was standing on the kitchen table, building a house of cards, for one and then I lied and said I was going to Scott’s to study but instead, Scott, Derek, Ethan and I went out drinking. – and then well I caught doing something else, but I can’t say what.”

“Oh, well I guess you won’t be doing that again huh?”

“I won’t be doing some of them, but will be doing one of them, who says my dad, has to know everything.”

The small group walked to the lunch room, parting their ways to get in a line and buy some food.- once Stiles had his tray of food, he started towards his table, where all his friend sat, but then he spotted Derek.

Stiles snuck up behind him and covered Derek’s eyes. “Guess who?”  Stiles laughed but didn’t receive anything back from Derek.

“Derek, what’s wrong?”  the alpha still didn’t say or respond to the younger boy.

Stiles backed away from him, with his hands in the air… walking around the table he looked Derek in the eyes, trying to see if he still had any emotions.

“Derek?”

Finally the alpha answered. “My Problem is you, just get away from me.”

“What did I do? You haven’t even seen me for two weeks.”

  “Exactly!” Derek growled.

“And what your pissed because you think I’m avoiding you or something?”

“Are you?”

“No” Stiles spats out quickly.

“Then what is it Stiles? I’ve been trying to call you but your voice mail comes right on, I sent you text and I looked for you at free period today but you weren’t there.”

“Oh god, Derek just hear me out, I don’t have my phone. I’m grounded my dad took everything from me, my phone laptop jeep keys, you Scott.”

“Why?”

“Because of what happen, us getting caught, going out drinking, lying to my dad, standing on the kitchen table, denting the jeep.”

“Doesn’t explain free period, where were you?”

“In another class, he changed my free period, so I couldn’t see you… what do you want me to Derek, disobey my father.”

“Do something; is that FBI guy still there?”

“Yes Derek, Morgan is still there.”

“Oh now I get it.”  Derek hissed at Stiles.

“Derek I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do here. if I get caught over here and they tell my dad I’ll be grounded another week. “

“Are you seeing that guy Stiles?”

“What Derek no, why would you even ask me that?”

“No reason.”

“Can we go somewhere and talk this out?”

Derek agreed to somewhere and talk to Stiles. Once they were alone Derek leaned in taking Stiles lips in his own,  it’s only been two weeks since he could kiss lover boy.

When breaking apart Stiles leaned against the wall. “What are we?”

“Stiles we don’t need a label”

“Derek come on, what do you want out of us, I mean are we just about having sex, or is there something more here.”

But Derek darted around the question, changing the subject… because he himself wasn’t sure what he wanted yet.

“Why is he still at your house?”

“Because the case hasn’t been solved yet.”

 “Are you avoiding me Stiles for him?”

“I already told you no Derek, why do you keep asking me that?”

“Because I need to know.”

“Why do you care, you won’t even answer me about us.”

“I can’t answer you Stiles.”

“Why the hell not Derek, it’s a yes or no question and answer. What’s do fucking hard about it?”

“Because I don’t know Stiles, that’s why… I don’t know what we are okay!” Derek howled at the younger boy… and then just turned his back to him, like nothing was going on.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted.

“What?”

“Do you want me or not.”

“I told you I don’t know, all I know is when I’m away from you I can’t stop thinking about you. When I’m around you I just wanna fuck your brains out, and cuddle you…. okay so I don’t know Stiles, and then I have this fucking Derek Morgan agent dude hitting on you.”

“So what if he is, you obviously don’t want me for anything other than sex. so maybe I should just go with him.”

“No!”  Derek growled loudly.

“Why do you care Derek you don’t like me. Just leave me alone, the sex is great with us but I’m not just going to keep putting myself out there to be your little sex toy. “

With that Stiles walked away and headed back to his locker… when making it there he twisted the knob 3 times once more and snatched his bag out…. slamming the locker door shut, he went to the office.

“Can I use the phone; I need to call my dad? I’m not feeling well and I need to go home. “

Picking up the phone Stiles called john, letting the phone ring a few minutes.

“Hello?”

“Dad, can you come pick me up?”

“What’s wrong Stiles?”

“I just um don’t feel good that’s all. I think I might have eaten something bad.”

“Okay ‘I’ll send Morgan and Spencer to get you. “

Hanging up the phone he walked outside and waited on Spencer to pick him up… but when his ride arrived it wasn’t Spencer. It was Derek Morgan.

Pushing himself off the flag pole, he began making his way to the car when he heard his voice.

“Stiles wait!”

Stiles tuned shooting Derek a puppy dog sad eyed glare…. Derek had dine hurt him one to many times right now.

And Stiles was done with his shit, he was done with playing the head games.

He didn’t say anything back he just stood there looking to the alpha.

“Lover boy don’t do this, please don’t go.”

Stiles tore his gaze from the alpha to Morgan, who distracted him from the one he was falling In love with.

“So batboy what happen break up with your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Morgan please just stop.”

“Well I heard different, from the basement the other night.”

“First off whom I fuck is none of your business and second we only fuck that’s it… he’s not my boyfriend and probably won’t ever be mine.”

“Sorry kid I didn’t mean to offend you. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No I don’t wanna talk about it or him I just wanna go home.”

“Yeah okay.”

When getting to the house Stiles bolted out of the car, he didn’t even wait until it was done moving or parked, he ran through his house and up to his room, where he rather be alone right now then having to deal with anyone wanting to know what’s going on… where he can rid himself of Derek Hale. At least for now anyway.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

After school Stiles bolted home, when making it there he flew through the front door, knowing Derek was right on his heels.

Going to his room he pulled out a game board, wanting to spend time with his family instead of going out club hopping and getting drunk with his friends.

He deiced staying in and actually doing something he wouldn’t get in trouble for would be a lot better, for once he was doing something without Derek by his side.

Also knowing that if he was going to try and get over Derek and avoid him this would be the best way do it… even though he was off punishment he still didn’t want anything to do with  the alpha.

This was hurting his heart to hell and back on the inside, but knew it was for the best, or least until the alpha knew what he wanted out of himself and Stiles…

  Going back down the stairs with game board in his hands, he went to his Dads office. Raising his hand he knocked on the door.

“Come in!” John called from the closed in room.

Opening the door he shuffled his feet across the floor.

“Hey dad, do you got a minute?”

“Yeah what’s up kiddo?”

“Well I was wondering um maybe you might like to play a game with me.”

“I thought you were going out with Scott tonight bud?”

“I was going to but I just um; I changed my mind and thought we could play a game, you know like we use too.”

“Alright, just give me a few minutes I gotta make a couple calls then we can play. Go set up.”

His lips curved in a smirk he turned and made his way back out to the kitchen table… where he seen Spencer and Morgan…. Setting the box down on the table he looked to the couple sitting on the side of the table.

“Spencer, Morgan would you guys like to play a game with me and dad?”

“What do you got in mind batboy?”

“Monopoly”

Both Spencer and Morgan agreed to play with Stiles and his dad…. Pulling the board out and putting the chance and chest cards out on the board, he sat down.

“Two 5oos for you,” Stiles counted and handed out the money…

Once everyone was set up and ready to go, John came into play…… sitting down next to his son, he patted his back and smiled.

“Really last time I played this I got my ass kicked.”

“C’mon stop complaining already and play. You roll first dad.”

John rolled and had to move 6 places, and then Stiles rolled and landed right in front of john, and so on.

They all went around the board one time before buying any properties. Of Crouse Stiles bought the first one.

“your roll dad.”

Just as the game started getting fun, there was knock on the door…. wondering who it could be Stiles excused himself and went to the door.

Jerking the door open Stiles stood face to face with Derek Hale… his jaw dropped while his eyes grew wide…

“Derek what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you, I know you more then likely off punishment and I tried calling and texting you but you wouldn’t answer me…. I just wanted to see you.”

“I’m still punished Derek, that’s why I haven’t answered. My dad still has my phone.”

“well if your Still on punishment that why I did I see you out with Scott the other day, and why in school your back in all you classes, and free time was switched back.?”

“Because dad gave me back my Scott priviaglle, and classes because I have to take those, it’s still school and he can’t stop that. He can stop me from seeing you.”

“why, what did I do that he won’t let me see you Stiles…. for god’s sake we fucked twice not that big of a deal…. I mean he acts like he didn’t have sex at our ages. Or don’t you wanna see me?”

“You think I don’t wanna see you Derek, well guess again…. But If I don’t listen then it’s longer we are kept away okay… and I think it’s because of how you act sometimes. “

“that does that mean Stiles, what did I ever do to make this happen to us?”

“First off there is no us, okay because you don’t want there to be an us, all you want me for is sex, and I’m done with just having sex with you…. I like you and if you can’t be with me other then sex then we are done, look I gotta game to get back too.”

With that Stiles slammed the door in the alpha’s face, he was now hurting worse than before, because of one he just lied to Derek and he hated it but had no choice.

Stiles wasn’t one to be questioned all the time about who he was with or what he was doing, and that’s what Derek always did, and he was done with his ways either he wanted him or not.

Going back to the kitchen, he returned to the game… trying to play it cool even though he was battling with himself of just lying to Derek and if he can keep avoiding him or not.

John could tell something was wrong and he’s pretty sure it had something to do with who was at the door, scooting his hair out he stood up, and walked over to his son.

“Is everything okay kid?”

“yeah why wouldn’t it be?”

“well you were fine when you left the table, now you look like you’re about to either cry, or blow up… maybe even both at this point, who was at the door?”

“Derek, but I’m fine dad, just a misunderstanding that’s all.”

“Stiles,”

“Dad I’m fine, I told him I was still punished, I just really don’t wanna see him right now. And cannot do this now, with everyone around I don’t need the whole BAU knowing what’s going on.”

“Fine,” john was not happy, it was every time Stiles seen or talked to the alpha that he would be upset and cranky with everyone else.

John and Stiles sat back down getting back to their game, but if there was one thing john knew for sure, was he and this Derek kid was going to have a talk. – john didn’t like seeing his son upset over some other kid who wanted nothing more than to play with his sons’ emotions.

Their game went on for a couple more hours, until Stiles finally won…. Later that night Stiles was lying in his bed, while the sound of angel by theory of a deadman blared through his room.

The words almost fit prefect for how he felt for Derek.

_I'm in love with an angel, heaven forbid  
Made me a believer, with the touch of her skin_

_I'd go to hell and back with you_  
Still lost in what we found.  
Worlds apart we were the same  
Until we hit the ground

 _Maybe I'm crazy maybe I'm weak_  
Maybe I'm blinded by what I see  
You wanted a soldier  
But it wasn't me  
Because I could never set you free  
So fly on your own  
It's time I let you go  
Go, go

_When you read the she’s just change them to he’s…. remember this is Stiles singing and thinking about Derek, the alpha wolf who he loves very much…. But at the same time is very much hurt and feeling used…_


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Finally after being alone for too long, stiles deiced to go confront Derek and tell him just how he feels for him and has for a little while now.

Sliding on a pair of shorts over his batman boxers and black shirt over his tank-top, quietly sneaking pass his dad’s room he headed for the stairs….. it was about 2 am and he didn’t wanna be caught sneaking out.

Once making it down the stairs he snatched his shoes from under the kitchen table and walked out the door.- climbing in the jeep he quickly jammed the key in the igtion…. Turning the key and starting the jeep. – Stiles reached over popping one of his favorite band’s discs in …. Only to hear the sound of not meant to be by theory of a deadman blaring in his ears.

Singing along to the words, which was another song that fit himself and Derek perfect but this one was more than just perfect, the lyrics hit right down to every bone, every ache and pain he felt. Cutting stiles to his core, like he wore his heart on his sleeve for Derek to just sweep right in and lock it…… his feelings were now on edge.

It’s never enough to say I’m sorry

It’s never enough to say I care

But I’m caught between what you wanted from me

And knowing if I give it you

I might just disappear

 

Nobody wins everyone’s losing

 

It’s like one step forward and two steps back

No matter what I do you’re always mad

I know it’s like trying to turn around on a one way street

 

Stiles stopped singing along enough to take a quick swing of the whiskey, he stole from his dad.

Putting the bottle back in the cup holder, he began singing once again.

I can’t give you what you what

And it’s killing me

And I, I’m starting to see

Maybe were not meant to be.

 

Tears began to fill the younger boys eyes leaving them burning to the point where he couldn’t even see. Pulling over on the side of the road, he wiped his eyes with one hand while he used the other to beat on the wheel….. He loved Derek and he didn’t wanna lose him, so quick… how did he stop the alpha from walking away.

While sitting in the jeep trying to pull himself together, it was like everything went pitch black.  It was like something done hit him over the head. 

A couple of hours later, Stiles wake with a pounding pain in his head, everything was a blur.  The last thing he could recall was sitting in the jeep.

Where ever he was, was cold and dark, whoever had him really didn’t want him to know where he was, or they were just yet….. With being so cold his teeth began to chatter and his skin was like ice.

Talk about scared, Stiles didn’t know where he was, nor who or what had him chained to a metal fence, with hot wires connected to him. But he wasn’t about to let them know he was scared, if there was one thing about Stiles is he’s a fighter and don’t give up.

“Derek knows my scent, he will find me!” Stiles called out trying to hear anything other than the sound of his own pumping heart.

he’s never been this scared in his life.- not even when his mom passed away…. He was more upset then anything at that point in his life.

No kid should lose their mother at 10 years old, that’s a time in their life when they still depend on mom when all else fails….. he loved his mom more anything like he loves his dad.

The loud thumb behind his head, made Stiles jump like 50 feet out of his skin, goose bumps appeared on his body covering every inch of him.

But he wasn’t about to bow down and show his fear, if there was ever one thing he learned from his dad being a cop, or just from him being the big bad brave dad, John Stilinski always claimed to be, it was never to bow down never show any fear…

“Didn’t you hear me asshole!” Stiles yelled out again, but this time he wasn’t so lucky.

The voice he heard is one he knew, once from some in he’s met many times before now.

“Tisk, tisk tisk….. Look who finally awoke Stilinski.”

Stiles grew quite he was now even more scared than before…… he’s seen things this person has done, and not of  it was ever nice or kind hearted.

“you See Stilinski, your little werewolf aint goanna come looking for you, he’s too busy with Isaac at the moment, and let me tell you he seemed to really enjoy getting fucked in the ass.”

Stiles clenched his face, and looked away trying to think or picture the alpha with anyone else but himself.

“I guess he’s done used and abused you and threw you away huh Stiles, you think if he loved you he would be out fucking other guys? You think he would actually leave your house and go home, and not be with anyone else? Or maybe you think that Derek Hale would drop his bad boy ways and leave it all behind, the freedom of not being tied down or having to worry about anyone, or not being able to have sex when he wants with who he wants. Well guess what little boy, I got news for you he will never change not even for you, he will always be the way he is.”

Stiles began to become angry, his face turned red, his face covered in sweat. His hands became clammy…. Shaking his head as he tried to push the thoughts of the alpha out of his head.

“Shut up bitch…. Derek wouldn’t do that to me!”

“oh you think not, you think you’re his first guy Stilinski…. Well allow me to show you otherwise.”

The unknown person reached into their pocket, pulling out pictures of Derek and Danny together kissing and fucking….. and flipping their tablet around they showed stiles the hidden footage, of Derek and Isaac fuck earlier that night..

Tearing his way his heart was broke in two, or maybe more…. He was lost for words he didn’t know what to say or think, he was hurting and hurting bad.

His eyes became red and puffy, the huge tears slide down his face, he loved him how could he do this to me, was all Stiles could think at this point.

“Turn it off!”  Stiles shouted at the unkown person, but they didn’t listen they just turned it up louder for stiles to hear Derek’s moans, groans and grunts as the other younger high boy sucked on the back of  his neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys as he pounded in and out of Derek.

This just pissed Stiles off, why he didn’t know because it’s not like he and Derek were an item. But maybe it was because he loved Derek and he felt betrayed.

“I said turn it the fuck off bitch!”

The next thing he knew was this persons fingers and knuckles met with his jaw and lip busting it almost intasntly, then another to his face where his eye and cheek bone meet…. It felt as if both bones were broke.

Hours of being beat on screamed at being showed pictures of the alpha with other people, this person was giving Stiles hell.

Torturing him to no end, well until he was hit in the face and body so much, he finally passed out again.

Blood dripped all down his clothes to the floor, while his body felt nothing but pain and was bruising very quickly.

Right then he was probably hoping Derek was there to take away all the hurt and pain, all the sadness and put his heart back together, since it was just shattered like humpty dumpty when he fell off the wall.

Maybe this is why he was told not to leave the house in the middle of night, but even then it still could of happen, he could still be taking in the daylight.

Only thing that caught him off guard was his drinking and the fact that the unknown person was dressed in all black, and with it being dark out they blended right the hell in.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

John stood in his kitchen yelling and screaming at the BAU members including his own nephew. he was not pleased with them all standing or sitting around in his kitchen going over all the facts.

“What the hell good are you doing my son sitting here In my damn Kitchen!”

 “Sheriff, listen we are doing the best we can here.”

“The best you can do is sit in my kitchen and talk over things we already. Damn it Aaron my _Son_  needs us, needs you to find him!”

“I have another agent coming in, he will be here matter in he should be here now.”

“Another agent to sit in my kitchen and not help my son”

Just then a knock on the door caught John’s attention, making him to leave the kitchen and go to the door.

When arriving at the front door he jerked it open, only to see agent McCall standing on the other side.

John sneered when seeing the agent. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“John I heard about Stiles I came to help.”

“Oh that’s great, but isn’t there something wrong with this picture…. I appreciate your effort and worry about Stiles, but you can fly into town to help find my son, and you can’t fly in to see your own son!”

Aaron walked into the living room where john stood yelling at the agent that stood in his door way.

“Well I take you two know each other. “

“Yeah, very well.” Was all john could say before Aaron cut him off.

“Sheriff we need all the help we can get right now.”

“Yeah he’s going to need help, when I put my foot so far up ass he’s going to need removing it.”

“Frisky Stilinski” was all that came out of the mouth of no one other then peter Hale, who stood behind McCall and with Derek close to his side.

“Shove it Hale!”

Once everyone was inside, McCall, Aaron,  John and Peter and another friend of the family Chris argent all went back into the kitchen… going over everything again and again.

There was no time to waste here Stiles was missing and days have already passed.

Derek Sat back and watched as the FBI talked things over with john, he had been up for days wondering who or what could have Stiles, worried if he even still alive.

all the signs of worried, confusion, love grive, sleepless night were there, as Derek carried big dark purple circles under his eyes; his moods would flip in a matter of seconds. and he could't help but somehow blame himself, if he would of just been honset with the kid and told him he wanted him more then anything in this world; maybe just maybe this wouldn't of happen. matter of fact he knew it wouldn't of because he would of been there with him to keep him safe,  

he just started to doze off when he was called into the kitchen.  Getting up off the couch he shuffled his feet across the floor and into the kitchen. leaning against the wall Derek glanced around the room, the room he ever knew so well, but it was like his lips were sewd shut. he was nothing without Stiles his whole body felt different without him. 

“Derek, do you mind if I ask you some question?”  Chris asked

 Derek's only response at that point was to shake his head, he was at lost for words. - when suddenly john spoke up

"Derek, Listen we can't ask you anything honestly we can't even talk to you without your permission, if you know anything about where; where Stiles could be please, please tell us" John's eyes filled with tears and remorse. 

“Not at all, anything I can do to bring him home.” Derek once again shook his head. 

“I need you to take a seat, there next to Morgan.”

Derek glared at the agent; he really didn’t wanna be sitting next to him. but done as he was asked, because all he wanted was for Stiles to come home and be safe again.

But the questions Chris were about to ask was goanna change everything john and them all knew.

“When was the last time you seen Stiles?”

“About a month ago,”

“Did he say or do anything that would him runway?”

“No”

“What about what’s going on with you and him?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know,  you know what i'm talking about; the fights between the two of  you, the one stands…. Everything.’

“ Whoa, Are you blaming this on me? I didn’t make him runway, I had nothing to do with it. “

“What happen with you two last time you seen him. “

“Well if you must know, he shut me out okay… I came here to see him, and he told me that he was still punished and Mr. John said he couldn’t see me…. that was it he pushed me away, what else you want from me.”

Just then Derek’s phone began to ring, he fished his hands around in the short pockets, when finding it he answered the blocked call.

“Hello.”

There was no answer, just heavy breathing.

“Who is this?” he still go nothing from the other end of the line.

Derek looked around to the FBI team looking for help; he wasn’t sure what to do.

Morgan reached his hand out tapping Derek on the shoulder. “put it on speaker.”

Derek did as told, and put the call on speaker.

“Stiles” Derek called his name, but still got nothing.

That’s when the voice finally cut in. “I told you I would get you Hale, see how easy it was for me to get to your little human.”

“If hurt one single piece of hair on his head, I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth, bitch”

While Derek was keeping the kidnapper on the phone Morgan had Garcia trace the call and try to pin point where the call was coming from.

The call was unable to be traced, because it was coming from a mobile track phone…. but that didn’t stop Derek.

“You hear me bitch harm him In any way and you will pay!” Derek shouted into the phone.

They next thing he heard was aloud buzzing noise and then sound of Stiles screaming….

“Stiles!” John yelled, but he couldn’t answer the pain he was feeling from current running this body was way too much for him to answer.

“I’ve warned you Hale, and you wouldn’t give in now suffer with what’s being done.

After that the phone line went dead, and there nothing but beeping in Derek’s ear.

“Fuck!” Derek shouted throwing his phone across them kitchen, it's face smacking the wall. 

Chris then started back up with the questions.

“There’s no time to waste here Derek.” John spat at the boy.

“And what did they mean by your little human. “ Aaron asked.

Chris then spoke up. “Derek isn’t just human, he is a born werewolf.

“Werewolf, what!”

“There such a thing called supernatural world john, Derek and myself as well with Chris are part of it…. Derek and I are werewolves and Chris is a hunter. “

It took John and the FBI some time to wrap their heads around the whole idea… but it needed to be done in order to save Stiles.

There were more questions asked but Derek refused to answer them…

"Where is he Derek?" 

"I don't know, if i did i wouldn't be sitting here." 

"who was that on the phone?" 

"Again i don't know, or that person would be dead," Derek growled. 

"Why did Stiles refuse to see you?" 

"it's none of your business our personal life is ours." 

"There's no room for personal live's right now Derek, we need to know everything" Morgan hounded the alpha hard. 

"Why were you two fighting all the time? how did such good best friends go from friends to sex buddies?" Morgan continued

Derek's eyes lit up fire red, he seen nothing but pure rage at this point, it didn't like the idea of Morgan and John knowing every little detail of their lives. lifting his head from the chest he glared to Morgan with hate in his fire red eyes. 

"I said it's none of your business, and he's not just a fuck buddy; he's so much more then that, he just doesn't know it." Derek howled. 

“Derek if we are going to find him, we need your help here. apparently whoever has him has some beef with you.”

Derek looked up from the table  once more and narrowed his  red glowing eyes to everyone in the room.

“I don’t need your help, I’m going to find this son of a bitch and make them beg for their life, as I skin them alive with my fucking teeth. “ sliding his claws across the table he wiping out the case files and tossing them onto the floor.

"Derek!" peter shouted at his nephew.  
"Leave me be peter..... this is my life they are fucking with not yours."

With that Derek got up and walked out of the Stilinski house, heading back to his. He was done with sitting around and answering stupid ass question about his one stands with Stiles as Chris called.

It was then that Derek realized just how much he loved Stiles, and his feelings were growing Stronger by the minute, and whoever had them was going to pay for taking him away.

Chris turned to Peter narrowing his eyes. “I’m goanna need your help, you can track his scent.”

It wasn’t long after Derek leaving to go hunt down whoever this person was, that another call came in thearting to kill Stiles if they didn’t turn over the alpha.

Morgan kept the call going long enough to get a trace telling them just where the calls were coming from and where Stiles might be.

Which is the old abandoned Movie Theater? Hopefully not just the caller would be there, maybe Stiles would be there too.

The FBI didn’t let a second pass that they were out the door and on their way to the building.

When arriving there, Hotch looked to his agents and along with john, will and Chris.

“Morgan, JJ, you cover the back. Rossi and I will cover the front. Everyone else stay put.”

Just as they busted through the doors, they could the unknown caller speaking to Stiles.

“Freeze FBI!”  The unknown person heard the voice of Derek Morgan and JJ right behind him.

“Don’t come any closer or I’ll slice his throat.”

 “Don’t come any closer or I’ll slice his throat.”

 “You don’t wanna do this.”

 “That where your wrong.”

 ** _Bam_** the unsub fell to the ground as the Sheriff fired his gun and hit the unknown person, right in the chest with a gold bullet.  Making whatever this damn thing was weak… now that the unsub was on the floor, John ran over to stiles.

“You okay kiddo?”

“Yeah I just wanna go home, I’m scared dad.”

“it’s okay you’re safe now.” John’s eyes filled with tears as he wrapped his arms around his son hugging him close.

“Someone I need help over here!” John called out, getting Morang’s attention.

 John and Morgan both wrapped on of Stiles’ arms around their necks and help him to his feet and out to the SUVS.

Once Stiles was home, and in bed John called the alpha letting him know they had found him. Within minutes Derek was there at the house and in Stiles room.

Stiles was beaten to a bloody pulp his face and body was covered in cuts and dried up blood, which only made Derek angry.

 A couple of hours passed finally Stiles woke to see Derek sitting on his bed holding his hand.

“Hey I’m here, and I’m not leaving not this time.”


	12. Chapter 12

Laying on his bed Stiles just huffed at the alpha, "Sure about that? cause from the way i see it; all i ever see is nothing but your back." Stiles gentled flipped from his back to his side, wanting nothing more then to be alone at this times. he couldn't even look at the other male sitting upon his bed. 

Mean while john's down in his office worried, scared out of his mind about his one and only son; actually his one and only child. Stiles hadn't spoken to anyone in days, at least that he knew off not even to the alpha himself; that is because he feel's used and like nothing but little sex toy to Derek Hale, after seeing those pictures and videos it changed every little feeling Stiles had for the older male, and at some point he was going to confront him about them. 

john sat in his office rubbing his hand back and froth across his head, trying to think of ways to make his son talk to him, all he wanted was to make sure his baby boy was ok, where his state of mind was. in that very moment john glanced to the picture he kept on his desk, only then did john have a way to make him talk. 

sliding his chair out he snatched the picture of the desk making his way to his son's room, he needed to know how his kid was doing; it actually scared the hell out of of him that Stiles had shut down the way he did. - making to the boys room John knocked on the door, cracking it just a bit he stuck his head inside, " hey Sport, mind if i come in a minute?" 

Stiles only shook his head to his dad, he knew john was there to try and make him talk again but nothing was going to break him down, not this time, not ever again. When he was suddenly hit with something in his lap.

"What about her Stiles, Can you at least talk to her? i know you miss her and feel like you can't talk to me the way did with her; but you can bud." John rubbed a finger across his lips this was his last hope of ever getting his son back.

instantly Stiles eyes filled with tears, yes he missed her but talking to her through a picture wasn't going to do much help in his mind. right now he needed her more then ever and she wasn't there, this only made the young boy mad. he slung the picture across the room and back at his dad just shaking his head.

 hours had pasted and john was still in the office at lost of what to do to make his son come back to him, when Spencer popped his head in the door," Uncle John, Everything okay?" 

"I can't get Stiles to talk." 

"I have an idea, why not let Morgan try? he's what brought me back when i was taken and hooked on drugs." 

"You think he will talk to him? he won't even talk to me or Derek."

"It's worth a shot!" 

“Morgan!” John called for the agent’s boyfriend.

“yeah Sheriff,”

"Listen you two seem close, i need you to do me a favor. please try and get stiles to talk to you, let you in." John nodded his head 

“I’ll do it under one condition that Derek kid has to be here." 

“Done I will get him here now.”

John instantly called the young alpha and asked him to please come over, and see stiles… which was nothing to Derek he would always be there for Stiles.

As soon as Derek arrived, he and Morgan went up to Stiles room…. and sat down on the bed.

“hey there bat boy how you holding up?”

“Okay I guess.”

Derek's eyes grew wide with hurt , hurt that Stiles even answered the agent. Stiles slight turned his head allowing the marks on his face to come into vision. leaning in a little closer the younger male Derek glanced over to side of his face seeing all the slice marks. rounding the bed Derek grabbed Stiles chin. 

"It's not even that bad Derek, I'm fine." he smacked the alpha's hand away from his face. 

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Derek reached up napping at his face again. 

 

“Derek I said I was fine, now let go of me.”Stiles spat at Derek…. which took him back; he shot Stiles a hurtful look.

Morgan then tuned again. “Stiles I wanted to talk to about what happen.

Surely Stiles agreed to talking as long as Derek could stay, sure he was mad at him but he loved him and didn’t wanna hide anything from him.  

 

Stiles’ POV

_I tried hiding my feelings for Derek but I couldn’t anymore, I tried to avoid him as much as I could and it was killing me, I didn’t want us to be like that anymore._

_I took a bottle of whiskey from Dads office, and snuck out to go see Derek and tell him just how I felt but then something hit me over the head, whatever it was knocked me out._

_When I woke up;_ _I winced in pain as I tried to move, it was then that realized I was chained by my waist and wrist to a metal fence, with wires wrapped all round it and around myself._

 _Where I was, it was dark and cold._ _I was so cold, cold like near death cold, my skin felt like ice. Whoever took me did some damage, I know this because my ribs where hurting like a bitch, my face stung and was burning like it had been cut or silenced open._

_My mouth was dry as hell, I couldn’t even speak, at first but then I somehow found a away to talk. I called out and yelled at them… told them that Derek would find me, because he knows my scent._

_My heart was pounding in my chest, I was so scared but I wasn’t about to back down, and let her see my fear._

_I called out again and yelled. “Didn’t you hear me asshole.”_

_I then heard a voice; it was one I have heard many of times….she said_

_“Tisk tisk tisk look who finally awoke.”_

Derek cut Stiles off “wait she?”

_“Yes she Derek.”_

_But I didn’t respond whoever had me knew who I was…. They had to want something, but I didn’t know what just yet. I got quite because for one I was already scared and two, I’ve seen things these girls have done._

_And what they have done wasn't nice or kind hearted…. But then the older girl started talking to me saying._

_“You_ _See Stilinski, your little werewolf aint goanna come looking for you, he’s too busy with Isaac at the moment, and let me tell you he seemed to really enjoy getting fucked in the ass.”_

_I tried not to think of Derek with anyone else, I tried to push the images out of my head… but she just kept going on and on about him being with other guys._

_“I guess he’s done used and abused you and threw you away huh Stiles, you think if he loved you he would be out fucking other guys? You think he would actually leave your house and go home, and not be with anyone else? Or maybe you think that Derek Hale would drop his bad boy ways and leave it all behind, the freedom of not being tied down or having to worry about anyone, or not being able to have sex when he wants with who he wants. Well guess what little boy, I got news for you he will never change not even for you, he will always be the way he is.”_

_I got mad I could feel the heat coming off my own body, my face turned red I started sweating really bad, my hands got clammy…. I began shaking my head and yelling back at her._

_“Shut up bitch…. Derek wouldn’t do that to me!” they both then slammed me with all kinds of shit about Derek. and said “Oh you think not, you think you’re his first guy Stilinski…. Well allow me to show you otherwise.”_

_The older girl reached into her pocket, pulling out pictures of Derek and Danny together kissing and fucking….. And flipping her tablet around they showed stiles the hidden footage, of Derek and Isaac fuck earlier that night…_

_I tore my head away and began to cry, because I was hurt and yelled at them again._

_“Turn it off!” I shouted at them, but they didn’t listen they just turned it up louder for me to hear Derek’s moans, groans and grunts while Isaac sucked on the back of  his neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys as he pounded in and out of Derek._

_I felt betrayed Derek and I’m sorry but I couldn’t take it anymore, not after all the hell you gave me about being around Morgan and shit…. I started to believe them I don’t know why I got so mad, because it’s not like we are dating or anything._

_But I didn’t want to hear it anymore. – So I yelled and shouted in their face._

_“I said turn it the fuck off bitch!”_

_The next thing i knew was their fingers and knuckles met with my jaw and lip busting it almost instantly, then another blow to my face where my eye and cheek bone meet…. It felt as if both bones were broke._

_It was hours of being beat on and screamed at, being shown pictures and videos of you and other people. They were giving me hell._

_They tortured me to no end Derek, that was when I was hoping that you would come take away my pain and sadness. They beat me so much it got to the point where I just blacked out again._

_As you all could see there was blood all over my clothes and my body is beat to hell and back._

Stiles began to cry again and Derek pulled him close, "Stiles, look at me." 

'I can't,Derek i'm sorry." 

"Look at me Stiles, please i need you to look at me." 

Stiles lifted his head looking the alpha in the eyes. "I never ever had sex with Isaac, nor have i been with anyone else, when i left you both times we had sex; i went home and went to bed, and dreamed pretty little vivsons of you bouncing around in my head. no one else has ever been with since i been with you." Derek narrowed his eyes to his lover. 

 

“What about Danny?”

Derek sighed put told Stiles anyway. “Danny is different. Yes I dated Danny for a little while, and I broke things off because I didn’t want to admit to myself I was gay, we had sex once or twice. He was the first guy I’d ever been with."

“What changed your mind about being gay Derek?”

"You," 

"Why me?" 

"Honestly i don't know there; there's just something about you, that i can't shake." 

“so you’re telling me that yes you were Danny but not Isaac?”

“Never, I wasn’t with him, ask him. Those videos are fake someone made those, to get into your head.”

Morgan sat and listened to Stiles and then to Stiles and Derek, he hated to cut them off but he had to find out who took him, what their names were.

_“Stiles I hate to cut you two short but we need a name.”_

_“Kate and Clarissa Argent.”_

Derek’s eyes glowed red and low growl escaped his throat; he was really pissed now…

“That bitch, I’m goanna kill them Stiles.”

“Derek it’s not worth your time. I’m fine.”

“No you’re not fine Stiles, look at you.”

“Derek please just calm down.”

“Stiles you almost died, they took you and hurt you, and to get to me… they did this because of me!”

With that Derek leaned down and kissed the tops of Stiles head…. “I’ll be back stay here.”

He looked back at Stiles once more before walking out… he already planned on killing the **_twin_** argent girls.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

“Stiles!”  Theo yelled as he went running up the stairs to the boy’s room…. he didn’t stop running from Derek’s loft until he reached Stile’s bedroom door.

He needed to tell him, he was trying to prove himself to Stiles that he could trust him, and maybe this telling him what he knows would Change Stiles mind.

Take a minute to catch his breath; he leaned down resting his hands on his shaky knees. Even though he was a were wolf, he still ran out of breath, because he was still human.

Standing back up he sucked in a breath, he turned the door knob just as he sighed, opening the door he seen Stiles lying on his bed with earphones singing away to the song that must have been blasting in his ears.

Walking in the room, he shut the door behind him…. he gently walked over to the foot of the bed tapping it with his foot, he caught Stiles’ attention.

Stiles sat up as he pulled the earphones out and shot Theo a death glare.

“Dude what the hell are you doing here?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure I can live without knowing.”

“Stiles please just listen to me, I know you don’t like me but this is impoarnt.”

“What do you want Reeken?”

“It’s Derek, Stiles he leaving Beacon Hills tonight, he along side with peter, they are going after Kate and her sister. “

“What?”

“Derek is going after the Argents tonight Stiles, he‘s going to kill them.”

“How do you know?”

“I was at the loft and when I was about to knock, I could hear talking; well I used my wolf hearing and well I heard Derek telling someone that tonight his plan was put in motion. “

“Wait, so you were easdropping on Derek?”

“Yes,”

“But why? Why are you telling me this Theo?”

“Because I told you that you could trust me, and well I know how much Derek means to you and I don’t keeping this from you would be trust worth of me. If I were you; I would go over there and go now, hurry Stiles before you lose him for good. “

Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat, jumping out of bed he tossed his earphones and phone on his bed, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on over his feet.

He looked up at Theo and glared at him for moment; licking his lips he parted his mouth.

“Thanks.” Was all he said before he took off for Derek’s place.

Even with his body still being in pain, Stiles ran all the way to loft, somehow managing to bear the pain shooting through him.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted as he busted through the loft door….

When entering the loft he seen the alpha leaning against the large window…. with his arms crossed over his wide chest.

_“Derek please don’t go after the Argents, I’m fine.”_

_“Stiles’ I need you to leave.”_

_“Derek please don’t do this.” Stiles pleaded with the young alpha._

_“Why don’t you tell me why you’re here?”_

_“I was coming to make sure you were okay and to ask you not to do this”_

_“But why?”_

_“Because I was worried about you.”_

_“Why are you so worried about me?”_

_Stiles just hung his head for a minute trying to hide the tears forming in his whiskey brown eyes._

_“Stiles’!” Derek’s voice was low and husky._

_“Because isn’t obvious? I love you.”Stiles bellowed out, he didn’t bother looking Derek in the eyes._

_Derek was shocked, he replayed those 3 little words in his head i love you, over and over again..... But all he could do was think back to one the girl who he ever really showed his emotions too, the_ one who died because of him.

_"Complete silence i get it."_

_was all stiles could say, with a swift swipe across his face wiping his falling tears away... he turned and walked out the door, leaving Derek lost and confused and not knowing if there would ever be any hope for them being together._

_He loved Stiles the feelings were there but he was just to scared to show them, to let Stiles in and break though the lock and chain on his heart...._

_Stile’s was so upset, that when he got outside he pushed his back against the wall, only to slide down it. He laid his head in his lap and balled his eyes out… as he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, he couldn’t believe he just told Derek that he loved him and got nothing in return._

_He told the alpha how he felt only to get his feelings thrown back in his face, and made out to be a fool for even thinking someone like Derek could ever love someone like him._

_While Stiles walked home and the sun began to set, Derek paced the loft, knowing he just blew the one shot he ever had of making stiles forever his._

_His legs grew weak as he sat down on the spiral stair case, resting his arms on his thighs, he rubbed his hand over his eyes._

_Only looking up when he heard Peter but in and stick his nose where it didn’t belong as always._

_“You love him.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Do you love Stiles?”_

_“I don’t”_

_“You know what I heard just then, you’re heart beating slightly fast over the words. I don’t love.”_

_“No” Derek shook his head, while he looked down to the steps._

_“It doesn’t mean anything.”_

_“You may believe your telling truth, but you are lying to yourself.”_

_“You love him”_

_Peter turned and walked away, leaving his nephew to think about what he had just said to him._

_Dropping their to go bags on the floor in front of the door, he turned to look to the pulzzed alpha still sitting on the steps._

_“Are you still coming or what?”_

_Derek nodded his head, as he stood up leaving the steps… walking out the door he turned taking one last look at the loft, knowing he wouldn’t be back here for while._

_Not until Kate and her sister were dead and gone, and no longer a worry or harm to Stiles nor themselves._

_Derek tossed his uncle the keys, knowing he was in shape to Drive after everything that just went down between himself and Stiles….. Climbing in the car, peter quickly jammed the in the igtion._

_Starting it up, he glanced over at his nephew. “You’re going to be okay Derek, you will heal. And maybe by time we get back, Stiles will still be here waiting for you. “_

_“he hates me peter, there’s no going back to the way things use to be… not after tonight he told me he loved me, and I threw back at him… I just lost the one thing that means the world to me.”_

_“If he really loves you Derek, and it’s meant to be then he will wait for you.”_

_With peter backed out of the drive way and headed to Santa Monica California._

_Derek already had it in mind that when he returned home, he was going to confess to Stiles and tell him how he really felt, but first he needed proof that what Kate had showed and told him, about the himself and Isaac wasn’t true…. To make Stiles understand that he really did want to be with him._

_At this point he wanted to tear Kate and_ _Clarissa Argent limb from limb. He didn’t care what it took, even if it meant shattering every bone in their bodies, or skinning them with his teeth and claws, like he promised them he would do if they hurt Stiles._

_Descending he really didn’t wanna be at home, Stiles went to Scott…he needed someone to talk to, and the only one who truly knew how he felt for Derek was Scott._

_Stiles didn’t care that like he was a crying hot mess, or that his hair wet from the rain flated to his head…. he didn’t care about anything anymore._

_Hid world was just shattered and he couldn’t breathe, at this point he just wanted to end the pain, the pain from being beat and tortured for days, and the pain shooting their not just his heart, but his entire body…. he wanted to be dead._


End file.
